Entrevista sorpresa
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Tintín recibe el encargo de hacer una entrevista a una figura muy importante, pero la cita es en un bar y no ve a nadie conocido. ¿Qué ocurre? Crossover


"HETALIA AXIS POWERS" PERTENECE A HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA.

"LAS AVENTURAS DE TINTÍN" ES OBRA DE HERGÉ

* * *

><p>Milou comenzó a aullar cuando Tintín le puso la correa y lo ató a una farola de la calle.<p>

- ¡Vamos, Milou, no te pongas así! ¡No dejan entrar perros en el bar, ¿qué quieres que le haga?-exclamó Tintín.

Milou siguió gimoteando tristemente.

- Mira: en otras circunstancias no te dejaría solo-le intentó explicar Tintín, arrodillándose junto a él-, pero tengo una entrevista muy importante aquí, así que...Lo siento, amigo...

Sin decir nada más, entró al bar. Al final, le iba a dar pena...

- Una entrevista muy importante...Claro...¡Si ni siquiera sabes a quién tienes que entrevistar!-gruñó Milou, sentándose sobre sus patas traseras-. Grr, al menos podría haber aflojado un poco la correa...

Si en algo tenía razón aparte de que la correa lo estaba asfixiando, era que Tintín no tenía ni idea de a quién debía entrevistar. Había recibido una llamada de su editor esa misma mañana citándolo en aquel bar de Bruselas.

- Allí estará esperándote una persona muy importante-le indicó-. Tiene muchos compromisos y sólo estará en Bruselas por poco tiempo.

- ¿Una autoridad en un bar? ¿No sería mejor concertar la entrevista en un sitio más...?-preguntó Tintín, extrañado.

- Es lo que nos ha pedido. Ya es de por sí muy difícil poder robarle un poco de su tiempo, así que chitón y a entrevistar, que para eso te pago.

"Chitón"...¿Quién se había creído que era?

Tintín entró en el bar y se sentó en una mesa apartada del barullo. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a ningún personaje famoso, ningún jefe de estado, nada. ¿Por qué demonios lo habría citado allí y no en su más que seguro lujosa casa?

- ¿Qué va a tomar, señor?-le preguntó el camarero, acercándose a él con una enorme sonrisa.

- Una gaseosa, por favor-pidió Tintín.

El camarero inclinó la cabeza y volvió a la barra. Tintín miró el reloj. Las 7 y media pasadas.

"Supongo que no será difícil reconocerlo. Cuando la gente ve a una celebridad, se alborota. Sólo tengo que esperar a que se abra la puerta y comiencen las exclamaciones, los flashes, el alboroto..."

- Perdona, ¿te importa que me siente aquí?

Tintín volvió la cabeza. Una señorita de melena rubia, ojos verdes y con un lazo negro en la cabeza se había acercado a él con una cerveza negra en la mano.

- Euh...No, no, siéntese-contestó finalmente con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias-le agradeció la muchacha, sentándose en la silla de enfrente-. Esto está a reventar, no hay sitio ni en la barra...

El camarero volvió con la gaseosa de Tintín y él se lo agradeció en voz baja.

- Está muy emocionado.

- ¿Disculpe?-preguntó Tintín.

- Por ti-respondió la chica, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza con una sonrisa-. ¡El famoso reportero Tintín en su taberna! Va a ser una publicidad maravillosa.

- ¿Me...Me conoce?

- ¡Claro! ¿Quién no te conoce? Eres toda una celebridad.

- Vaya...

- La organización contrabandista de Omar ben Saalad, los traficantes de opio en Shangai, el tesoro del pirata Rackham el Rojo...¡Y, por supuesto, tu viajecito a la luna, ni más ni menos! En serio, eres genial...

- G-Gracias-sonrió Tintín.

El reportero notó cómo se sonrojaba. La verdad es que no estaba acostumbrado al elogio de mujeres menores de cincuenta años.

- Sabes mucho sobre mí, pero...¿Podría al menos saber cómo te llamas?-preguntó Tintín, pegando un sorbo a su gaseosa.

- Puedes llamarme Laura-respondió la chica.

- Laura...Precioso.

- Tintín tampoco está mal.

- Es fácil de recordar-rió Tintín.

Mientras tanto, afuera, Milou estaba más aburrido que una ostra. Con ese frío, solo, atado tan fuerte que sentía cómo se asfixiaba, lo único que podía hacer para entretenerse era mordisquear la cuerda para aflojársela.

- Maldito ingrato...Después de todo lo que he hecho por él...Todas las veces que lo he salvado de una muerte segura...Y me deja aquí abandonado como a un chucho...Será...¡Que ni se le ocurra pedirme que vaya a coger el periódico!

Muerto de rabia, gruñó y se revolvió. Entonces, se vio liberado. Confuso, examinó la cuerda. La había aflojado tanto que el movimiento había bastado para zafarse.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora toca cantarle las cuarenta a ese traidor!

Aprovechó que un cliente salía del bar para entrar. No fue todo lo sigiloso que hubiera querido, ya que su pelo blanco destacaba horriblemente entre el parqué sucio y pegajoso de la taberna, pero nadie acudió a echarle.

- ¡Ahí está! ¡Se va a enterar ese pedazo de...!

- ¡Qué monadaaaaaa!

Sin apenas tener tiempo para reaccionar, Milou se vio atrapado en los brazos de Laura, que lo acarició y lo achuchó sin piedad.

- ¡Milou!-exclamó Tintín, lanzándole una mirada de reproche-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije que te quedaras fuera!

- ¿Es tuyo?-preguntó Laura.

- Sí...

- Qué nombre tan bonito...Milou...-Laura acarició la cabeza del fox terrier y le dio un pequeño besito en el hocico-. ¿A que sí, perrito? ¿A que eres un perrito muy mono?

- ¿Por qué me habla como si fuera un bebé?-pensó Milou-. ¡Eh, espera! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Me hace cosquillas!

Laura soltó una risita. A Tintín le pareció la más dulce que había escuchado en años. La rubia alzó a Milou, lo sentó en su regazo y estuvo acariciándolo un rato, dando de vez en cuando pequeños sorbos a su cerveza.

- Es un perro muy bonito-dijo.

- Gracias.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- No lo sé exactamente...Creo que cinco.

- Vaya...

- ¿Te gustan los perros?

- Sí, me encantan. Recuerdo que Joris Prosper Van Verboom tenía uno que no dejaba de morderle los pies a todo el que se acercaba, jiji.

- ...¿Van Verboom?

Laura afirmó con la cabeza.

"Tal vez sea a causa del alcohol...Cuando uno bebe, dice muchas tonterías", pensó Tintín, acordándose de cuando el capitán, borracho como una cuba, calmó ser el rey de los francos.

La charla fue agradable y muy larga. De los perros pasaron a los animales en general; de los animales, a la decoración de su jardín, a su barrio y, al final, sin saber cómo, terminaron hablando sobre los tipos de bares que ambos habían visto por ahí.

- No hay ninguno como los de Irlanda...-suspiró Laura, recordando los buenos momentos que había pasado en esos sitios.

- Bebamos a la salud de Irlanda, pues-sonrió Tintín, alzando su vaso de gaseosa.

- Sí, aunque tenga el mismo maldito carácter de su hermano Inglaterra, su cerveza es muy buena. ¡A su salud!-brindó Laura, alzando su jarra.

- Dudo que los países tengan carácter. Están muy ligados a quien gobierne en un momento concreto. Pero, cierto, Irlanda es insuperable a ese respecto.

- Nah, después de tantos siglos nosotros también tenemos nuestra propia personalidad.

- ...¿Nosotros?

Laura acarició las orejas de Milou y miró a su dueño con una sonrisa.

- ¿Con eso quieres decir que no me reconoces?

- ...¿Debería?

- Sigh...Creo que no nos hemos presentado como era debido-le presentó su mano para que la estrechara-. Koninkrijk België. Royaume de Belgique. Königreich Belgien...Bélgica.

Tintín se quedó en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Que qué?-exclamó Milou para sí.

- Siento no haberte dicho nada, pero no me apetecía que te conviertieras en uno de esos lameculos que nada más oír mi nombre me tratan de "su majestad"...Perdóname.

- Yo...Euh...Em...Perdonada-consiguió tartamudear Tintín.

Laura (o mejor dicho, Bélgica) soltó una risita.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa?

- Estás tan rojo como tu pelo-contestó Bélgica con una risita, señalando las mejillas de Tintín, que habían enrojecido aún más con este aviso.

* * *

><p><em>- <em>No tendrías por qué haber pagado la cuenta...-murmuró Tintín, saliendo del bar.

- Ya que te he hecho venir hasta aquí y te he engañado durante casi una hora, lo veo justo-dijo Bélgica, encogiéndose de hombros-. Espero que al menos tuvieras algo bueno que escribir.

- Eso tenlo por seguro.

- Me alegro...

Ambos se miraron con sendas sonrisas durante un momento.

- Bueno...Me llamarás, ¿no?-preguntó Bélgica.

- ¿No tendrás muchos asuntos pendientes en tu agenda?

- Siempre tengo un hueco para los amigos. Y no te creas, ser una nación es muuuuy aburrido a veces...

- Entonces, te llamaré seguro.

- Yo haré lo mismo...Adiós, ¡y suerte con el trabajo!

- ¡Gracias! ¡Adiós!

Tintín agitó el brazo, viendo cómo la joven se perdía entre las calles, hasta que se confundió entre la gente. Sonrió.

- Vaya...-susurró.

- Una nación...-se dijo Milou-. ¡Qué importante!

* * *

><p>Aquella noche, Tintín sacó la máquina de escribir y su cuaderno de notas y se dispuso a redactar el artículo.<p>

Se quedó un momento hundido en la silla, recordando aquella tarde tan amena, hasta que la inspiración lo golpeó en la cabeza y comenzó a hacer trabajar sus dedos.

FIN


End file.
